Gone With The Old
by WolfScale3857
Summary: Edward met his soul mate and in order to marry her, the family wants Alice to look into Bella's future. Alice makes Edward search for Bella back in Forks. Will he find her? ONE SHOT


**HI!**

**I was bored so I wrote this! Tell me if you like it the way it is or if you want another chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Can I own Twilight?**

**Stephanie: Uh. No.**

**Me: Why NOT?**

**Stephanie: Cuz' I own it.**

**Me: You're mean... At least I own Bella's children.**

**Stephanie: I own Rennessmee.**

**Me: You suck...**

* * *

EPOV

I had found my true mate. I should've known it wasn't Bella when I didn't immediately claim her as mine.

Emmett and Alice were extremely put out that Bella turned out not to be my mate and were giving Melodie a hard time.

Melodie was gorgeous. She called to me like Bella never had. Sure I had loved Bella. Heck! I still do! But my love for her now is more sisterly. Melodie is so different compared to Bella.

Melodie had dark red hair that was as straight as a board. It was cut cleanly at her shoulders. The only time it actually did something was when we got intimate. Then it would curl, wackily and take a few globs of shampoo and gel to get under control. Other than that… Her eyes were almond shaped and had that some golden, honey color that we all had. But they had been blue as a human.

I had met her at a bar where I was thinking about Bella, wondering what her life was like at that very moment. She had swept me off my feet, her blue eyes sparkling with the energy of the humans around us. I fell for her immediately. But after the night was dead I had watched her go home. To see where she lived so I could visit her tomorrow. A gang of brutes snatched her up and when I arrived she was nearly beaten to death.

After chasing them away, I had looked into her eyes and knew at once that I couldn't lose her. I felt what I hadn't felt in years.

Love.

Of course I changed her. The family hadn't been too happy. Rosalie, though, had eased up once she heard what the girl had gone through. It was similar to her own experience but luckily I had been there to stop them before anything bad happened.

After she changed, I learned her name.

Melodie.

Melodie Grey.

I know, follow a girl for miles, save her, and you still don't know her name. What can I say? It was a spur of the moment thing.

I asked for my family's blessing to marry her after I had gotten to know her better. They complied, under one condition.

To let Alice see into Bella's future.

That was a difficult choice but I knew I would've asked Alice later on to check on Bella to see if she was okay.

When I complied, Alice immediately started looking. It took hours to get her attention again. And when we did, she simply smiled and said that I would have to go see for myself.

If she smiled it can't be bad. Right?

So at the moment I was staying in our old house, in disguise. I was playing a my own son. Strange huh? But the people of forks couldn't know it was me. I had edited my appearance a bit by giving myself green eyes through contacts.

Green. The color Carlisle claimed my eyes to be as human.

Green. The signature color of Forks. Which I was in right now. Slightly terrified of what the future had in store.

I was shopping in JC Penny for a new wardrobe while I searched for Bella. Alice nearly had a fit when she learned I was coming here and not buying designer. But I had to lay low while I looked for her. And if I could marry Melodie then nothing else mattered.

I shifted through some jeans that looked around my size. Honestly I had no clue what size I was. How sad is that? Darn Alice.

"You look like you could use some help." The voice of a 2 young girls came out of nowhere. I turned and nearly had a heart attack.

Two girls around the ages of 10 or 11 stood in front of me. They had various bags covering their arms and I immediately dictated them as future Alices. But what gave me a shock were their faces. They looked exactly like Bella. Or at least one of them did. The girl with the most bags had wavy brown hair with a hint of red.

_Just like her!_

Her eyes were the same brown color of my past lover. This child even had the same exact facial structure as _her._

Her twin had blonde hair that was wavy like her sister. But her eyes were blue. Not brown. But I could tell that they were twins from their faces.

_They both look like Bella!_

"Yoo-hoo!" The blonde one was waving her hand in front of my face and I realized I must've zoned out while examining them "Penny head?"

I scowled and the little Bella smiled sympathetically at me.

"Don't worry, she gives everyone nicknames." She stuck out a small, pale hand "My name is Allie and this is my twin, Rose."**(Do you get it?)**

I shook her hand and the blonde one too.

"Edward Cullen." Both their eyes widened to the size of saucers. They shared a knowing look and their faces grew serious again.

_Do they recognize me?_

Impossible.

"Pleasure." They seemed to speak in unison quite a lot. I tried to read their minds.

But they were blank to me.

I was stunned speechless. The only other person I couldn't read was Bella.

_Who are these kids?_

"Do you need help?" The blonde I now know as Rose asked.

"Um." I thought about it. I don't even know my own pant size so I might as well receive the help of these mini-Alices "Sure."

The girls and I scoured the mall for hours. Or I sat in a changing room while the two of them ran around to find things for me to try on. Just like Alice.

I learned a bit about them while they made me try on things. They had 6 other siblings and one on the way. Their mother was their role model and paramedic at the hospital Bella had often gone to. Their father was very protective of her and worked as a professor at Forks High. Our old high school.

It was around midday when I hear their stomachs growl. They smiled weakly and were about to thrust something else at me but I got the idea to treat them to lunch.

"Really you don't have to." The blonde argued.

"We probably need to get going anyway." The mini Bella claimed.

_They're just like her too._

In the end we were sitting in the food court with them slurping down one of those disgusting smelling things called a smoothie and devouring the last nugget from the foul Chick-Fil-A. I honestly don't know how humans can eat these things.

"Do you want any?" It took a second for me to control my disgust at the thought.

"No, it's fine." The look passed between them again but they kept up a poker face.

_They can act unlike her._

The girls were about done when I caught the smallest whiff of freesia. My jaw clenched but the twins didn't seem to notice.

"Rose and Allie Dawson just what do you think you're doing?" The girls and my head shot up.

"Hey Mom." They responded weakly. A woman with long, wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail was walking toward them. She was wearing a lacy, green sundress that ended at her knees and had a baby strapped to her back. A little boy with short, straight blonde hair and a little girl who was slightly older than the boy with wavy brown hair was following her.

"Don't "Hey Mom" me, I have spent the last hour trying to find you two—Edward?" She noticed me. I froze and looked at her face.

_Bella_

"Bella?" She smiled slightly.

"Is everyone else here?" She didn't look offended by the aspect of me being here. Instead she looked excited?

"No?" She smiled slightly, but sadly.

"Girls?" They looked up immediately, guiltily "Would you mind going to find Jasmine? Oh and bring Emma and Sam with you too!" The two girls scurried off with the blonde boy, Sam, and the little girl, Emma.

"Mind helping me a bit?" I noticed then that she was heavily pregnant. I stood up, trying to avoid as much skin contact as possibly. I unhooked the child from her back. It was a little girl. Her hair was spiky and a light brown color. A mix between blonde and brown. Her eyes were a bright blue and startled me for a second. But then the baby grinned at me and made happy gurgling sounds.

I noticed Bella over her shoulder. She was smiling and took the child out of my grasp. I smiled back a bit but I was still shocked that she was accepting me back so quickly.

"This is Carlie." She had plucked her out of the harness and held her out for me to hold.

"Are you sure?"

"As long as you don't bite her." She said jokily but there was seriousness in there too. I smiled what I hoped was a comforting smile. I took the kid and wondered about how warm the child was. I sat her in my lap and she happily played with my hand that I had on the table before her. I watched her for a minute but was broken from my thoughts when Bella spoke.

"What brings you here to Forks?"

"I was looking for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well," I wasn't sure how she would take it "I''ttellmeanythingunlessIcame." I said it all at vampire speed. She simply smiled at me and leaned forward in her seat.

"So who's the lucky lady?" I gaped at her "Come on Edward! I know that look anywhere!"

"Did you understand all of that?" She shrugged.

"Most of it, I heard something about love and someone else and Alice. Besides, I knew what you were here for once I saw that look on your face." She grinned cheekily at me "You're in love!" She laughed a bit and I scowled. Since when did she become an Emmett?

"You don't mind?" She laughed again and harder. I grew confused. Once she got control of her laughter she smiled at me.

"Of course not Edward. I have kids! I was worried that you hadn't found a special lady! Edward, I got over you years ago when I met my husband. I realized that we weren't really meant to be. But after I had kids I knew how to tell if people are lying exceptionally well. My kids have learned not to mess with me over the years. I realized that you lied to me that day about not loving me and I grew worried for you. I would've called you and told you about my marriage if I knew that you all wanted to come but I was afraid of rejection. And that I wouldn't be able to find your phone number."

We laughed together. It felt good to be with her. Easy. I knew my emotions were more sisterly now and that I had completed my mission.

"So you don't mind?"

"No, I don't. So who's the lucky lady?"

We spent the next half an hour talking. Well, it was mainly me talking and her listening with mild interest when it came to Melodie. I told her all about Melodie and how she came to be a vampire. And in return, Bella told me about her husband, Richard, and her kids. She had 2 other boys at home named David and Mark. She had named them after her husband's brother who died in 9/11 and her father in law. Mark is 18 and going to Harvard next year. She seemed to be radiating pride at this and said that he was Leah's imprint. Mark is 13 and going to Forks high next year. He's a bit of a trouble maker but fiercely protective of family.

Jasmine was her oldest daughter at 16. She was wandering the mall somewhere. Bella said that she had named her after Jasper and her mother in law, Jasleen. Her twins Rose and Allie were the shopaholics and named after Rosalie and Alice and were practically mini versions of them. They were 11 and she said that she hadn't let her husband touch her for years after that. I laughed at that.

Her youngest children are Emma, Sam, and Carlie. She had named Emma after Emmett and her middle name was Esme. Sam was named after the alpha of the wolf pack who Bella had befriended after we had gone. His middle name was Jacob for her best friend Jacob Black who she said had a crush on her but imprinted on Jasmine which she wasn't too happy about. Carlie was a mix between Carlisle and Charlie. Her middle name was Renee for her mother.

By the end of our conversation the said Jasmine arrived and was the spitting image of Bella except her facial structure looked more like Bella's husband. She met me and had obviously heard of me and what I was from the wolves.

Soon it was time for the family to head home but Bella invited us over for Christmas, revealing her goal for the baby to be born by then. I complied knowing that the family would be extremely excited till then. I knew that Esme and Rosalie would definitely fall head over heels for Carlie and the new born.

I knew that Alice would know the outcome of everything, like she always does.

_I can't wait for Christmas._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I was simply bored and I had this idea so... I'm not going to pass it up! I have the update for Secrets of the Soul almost done so chill. :))**

**Let me know if you want me to post pictures of her kids and husband or something!**

**Please REVIEW! It makes me happy:)**

_**KC**_


End file.
